


What does it mean to be Home?

by Bbblaney77



Series: Tales from the Bat-verse [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Power Girl (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbblaney77/pseuds/Bbblaney77
Summary: Diana... her world is dying.She got sent to another universe... not entirely by her choice.While most of it is familiar... in some cases painfully familiar, there are somethings different that could change everything.Can she makes this new place her home?And she has to figure out why this Bruce looks at her while trying to hide so much love aimed at her behind he eyes, and why he has a ring under his shirt.Also when she gets to the manor she meets a couple of people she never expected to.Or does she try to go back, even if there's even something to go back to.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth & Martha Wayne, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Alfred Pennyworth, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Clark Kent, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Dinah Lance & Bruce Wayne, Karen Starr & Bruce Wayne, Martha Wayne & Bruce Wayne, Martha Wayne & Diana (Wonder Woman), Martha Wayne & Donna Troy, Martha Wayne & Hippolyta (Wonder Woman), Tim Drake/Donna Troy
Series: Tales from the Bat-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636039
Comments: 22
Kudos: 32





	1. Painful goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Wrinkle in the Space-Time Fabric of the Cosmos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249303) by [MaskoftheRay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskoftheRay/pseuds/MaskoftheRay). 



> I have read several stories where Bruce is temporarily sent to another universe...  
> I wanted to do a story where it's Diana who is sent and for a good reason.  
> This story will focus on the Justice League and Justice League unlimited animated series version of the characters, since that is what I'm most familiar with.

Diana felt her body racked with pain; she can’t recall what happened. Faintly she heard a voice worriedly calling her name.

A very familiar voice.

She realized she’s being held by a pair of equally familiar arms. She detected a familiar scent; it’s not exactly as she seems to recall but its close.

She realizes the person holding her is brushing the hair out of her face and the she can feel the rapid beat of their heart she then realized that she’s being held against a very masculine chest.

She realizes she won’t find out what’s going on until she opens her eyes.

Although now that she’s Starting to gather her wits, she finds deep down she doesn’t want to open her eyes anymore then she wants to leave the safe arms of the man she knows is holding her.

Except she is an Amazon, the princess of them. She is the champion of her gods.

She opens her eyes and finds Bruce looking down at her she can easily read the panic and worry in his eyes.

She can also read deep pain and something else, below the surfaces, she can only read it because of how long they have been friends and co-workers.

“Bruce…” Her voice sounds so weak.

“Oh, thank god Diana, how do you feel?” Bruce said as he breathed a sigh of relieve. He subconsciously tightened his arm around her.

She noticed a necklace with a ring under his shirt. That surprises her, she’s never seen him wear jewelry before. Not counting fancy expensive watches when he’s doing his ‘playboy’ thing.

“Bruce?”

Bruce loosened up his arms. “Diana…” he could tell by her tone of voice she’s not sure what’s going on. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

Diana had to get up, she couldn’t think as clearly being held tenderly in his arms.

Bruce helped her sit up, and bit back the whimper at the loss of her in his arms, it had been far too long.

“I…” Diana Started but looking around she noticed the Batcave which is where she finds herself looks a lot different.

“Diana, you are in a different universe. Do you remember what happened?”

“What?! No, I…” Diana Started to say then the memories came rushing back.

She remembered the earth is doomed, she was in the Batcave, in front of a strange device that has a portal. She remembers Bruce nearly in tears telling her she needs to go.

“What… what happened, where is…” Diana Started to ask, now that she’s looking at Bruce, she can see the differences he looks a little younger, or at least not as stressed.

“What I’ve learned is that your world was doomed, and your world’s Bruce had a portal device he somehow modified it to connect to my universe. He, he said he wouldn’t have survived the trip. Given how much it hurt you, I have to agree. I’m sorry Diana.” Bruce said, he knew a little more, but waited to see what she recalled.

“So, I’m stuck here.” Diana said taking a breath and fighting to not get upset. His words not fully registering to her.

“I can try to see if we can get you back, but… I don’t think there is anything for you to go back to.” Bruce said quietly.

“Oh, what about this world’s Diana?”

“My… uh this world’s Diana…” Bruce Started to say but his eyes closed in remembered pain. “She died a year ago, Darkseid… he invaded, she and Clark were fighting him…” Bruce took a deep shuddered breath, the nightmares he still has means the images are still fresh even after a year. “You… she didn’t make it.”

Diana has never heard such anguish and pain in Bruce’s voice not even when he told the league about his second robin Jason. It broke her heart to hear it.

“I’m so sorry.” She had the overwhelming urge to go over and hold him. She held back; this isn’t her world.

“Thank you.” Bruce whispered.

That surprised her in fact the whole interaction she has been having surprised her.

“Uh, so I’d like to take you to the watch tower, so J’onn can check you over…” Bruce Started saying, but remembered that most of the league doesn’t know about her. “Oh, hang on.”

Bruce walked over to his massive computer. He took his communicator to contact the other founders.

“J’onn, Clark, are you available?”

Diana watched him pause as she could faintly hear someone speaking in his earpiece, but her hearing isn’t nearly as sharp as Kal.

“Yes, she’s here, I wanted to have her looked over, it took a lot out of her…”

Another pauses, as he looks at her, “she seems to have some memory loss.”

She felt a small flash of anger that they are talking about her like she’s not there. She watched as a small grin flashed on his face. “She doesn’t like that she’s not part of the conversation. Can you just clear the medical room and we’ll beam up there?”

Another pause, then “Okay we’ll beam up in a few minutes. Batman out.”

Bruce walked back over to her, she realized she has her arms crossed. “I’m sorry princess, I know how much you hate not being part of the process.”

She can see he’s genuinely sorry about it. She could never stay angry at her Bruce… the Bruce from her world, even when he wasn’t sorry.

“It’s okay. I just don’t know what to think.”

“that’s to be expected princess, this is unlike anything we’ve dealt with before, which is saying something for us.” Bruce said with an easy smile.

Another thing that surprises her, she’s not used to Bruce being this… open. She hasn’t seen his infamous Bat-glare once. He was almost, teasing her.

Bruce Started to hold out his hand but stopped, and she could see a flash of pain cross his face so quick she almost missed it. “Are you ready princess?” he motioned her ahead of him towards his transport pad.

She moves towards the pad and stepping on it, she watched him walk over to stand next to her. “J’onn we’re ready whenever you are.” Bruce said as he touched his ear.

Diana realized he’s not wearing his suit, which she asked him. “We’re going to only be in the private medical room.”

Before she could inquire farther, she felt the familiar feeling of the transport beam rush through her, and before she knows it, she finds herself in a room that is familiar yet slightly different. She knows this is the room mostly used for those wounded that need privacy like the man next to her.

She looks to see J’onn and Kal both looking surprised. She feels a little nervous gives a wave and says “hi”

“Bruce, I knew you said it would happen… but still I, she’s here.” She can tell that when Kal said it he was holding back from rushing over to hug her.

“Princess can you hop up on the bed, please?” Bruce said quietly next to her. That broke her out of her trance. “Clark, remember she looks like our… Diana but she’s not. J’onn do you need anything?”

As she got onto the bed, she saw that J’onn gave Bruce a look of sympathy.

Bruce turned to her and quietly asked her, “do you want me to stick around, princess?”

Diana at a loss, it seems that Bruce seems to know what’s going on, not that it surprises her. It seems to be a universal constant that he knows what’s happening. “I, uh, you don’t have to stay if you are needed, I know how important your city is to you. I saw its late evening. I’ll be okay.”

“Princess, I don’t have anywhere I need to be, the boys are covering the city tonight. I’m happy to stay if you want me to.” Bruce said with a soft smile, before he catches himself and adopts a more neutral expression.

“You, can stay… if you’re sure.” She won’t admit it, but this is all so new and jarring, and that he’s the constant that she is holding on to.

Bruce can see that this is overwhelming and no matter what universe they have always been there for each other.

“Hello Diana, I know this must be a little confusing, but it is good to see you again, at least a version of you.” J’onn said with hesitation something she’s never really seen before, at least her world’s version. No matter what is happening he’s a rock, another constant like Bruce.

“I understand what you mean, J’onn.” Diana said with a smile, she is really happy to see both him and Kal.

“Kal, it’s good to see you to.” She noticed he flinched when she said his name. “What?”

“Uh, sorry I’m just not used to you…” he Started to say not quite knowing how to explain

“Diana, used to call him Clark, she hadn’t called him Kal in years. She picked it up from me, especially after I told her why I call him Clark.” Bruce said still standing next to her on the other side of the bed that J’onn is on scanning her with the equipment.

Diana thought back and realized she had never heard Bruce call him Kal only Clark or Superman, not to mention the various nicknames at times. “Huh, I didn’t realize it, why do you call him that?”

“To remind him of his human roots. A small way to keep him grounded, similar to the way Lois calls him farm boy or Smallville.” Bruce said matter of fact.

“Oh, that makes since, I will try to do the same.” Diana said looking down in thought.

“Diana you can all me Kal if you want. I don’t mind.” He said.

J’onn interrupted before they could go any farther. “I have scanned you Diana, and you are physically recovering from the trauma the jump between universes has put on you.” J’onn addressed her, “to assess your mental state, I would need to do a light scan of your mind, nothing specific just an overlook. May I have your permission?”

She nods feeling a little trepidation, she trusts him, well her world’s version of him, and he gives the same warm caring aura, and she doesn’t feel her instincts warning her.

Still as he asks her to hold still and his eyes Start to glow, she doesn’t realize that she’s taken Bruce’s hand.

Clark, saw her automatically take Bruce’s hand and it seems like old times for just a second. He looks over to check on Bruce, he knows how painful this is for himself, and knows it has to be even more painful for Bruce.

Clark can see that Bruce is hiding the freshly re-opened mental pain behind his eyes, to take care of Diana, just like he had always done.

After a few minutes, J’onn stopped and stepped back. He gave his report. “Mentally you will be fine, the experience of the jump was traumatic enough that you blocked most of it out. As time goes on, I’m confident you will regain all of your memories.”

Diana realized she’s holding Bruce’s hand and gently removes it; she avoids his eyes and she feels a bit guilty about it.

Bruce reading her reaction, he had been enjoying the closeness, no matter how painful it is. He whispers, “it’s okay.” As he gently touches her shoulder before stepping slightly back in order to keep her from feeling guilty.

“We should call a council meeting, to discuss the situation…” Bruce said looking towards the two men in the room. Then back to Diana, “that includes you as well. You might not be a founder here, but this involves you. And I have no desire to make any decision regarding your life here.”

“Thank you, Bruce.” Diana is once again struck by how un-batman he’s like, he’s still takes charge, but he seems more open, less rigid. She wants to know what’s different. “I, uh, who are the founders here?”

“Clark, myself, Diana, J’onn, Wally, Shayera, and John Stewart.” Bruce said.

“Same as on my world.”

“Yeah, are you okay to do it tonight or do you want to get some sleep?” Bruce asked his voice once again soft and caring.

“Uh I guess tonight’s fine, but where would I stay?”

“You can stay here for now, and we’ll figure out where you can stay later, maybe your… her old quarters.” Bruce said

She can tell that both J’onn and Kal… Clark are letting Bruce take charge. She nods in agreement to stay here.

“Clark, can you call the others up and when they are here, we’ll join you.”

“Bruce can I talk to you for a minute?” Clark said, he needs to know his friend is okay, as much as he is glad that a version of Diana is here, Bruce is and has been his best friend for a long time.

“Okay.” Bruce can tell by the look on Clark’s face he’s about to ask him how he’s doing. He doesn’t want to, but once the _Boy Scout_ decides that he needs to check on his friend’s feelings, no matter how much _said friend_ doesn’t want to. Better to get it over with.

They both walk into the main part, of the still empty medical ward.

“Bruce are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine, Clark, I know she’s not her.” Bruce said, doing his best to hide the pain.

Clark couldn’t do anything but sigh, as much as he hates seeing the pain hidden in his eyes, he knows that there is nothing he can do. “Okay…”

Diana sat on the bed in the room she could hear them. More confused than before. She tried to wipe the look off her face as she heard them walk back into the room.

As soon as Bruce saw her, he knew she’d heard. He bites back the urge to sigh again. He doesn’t want this Diana to be swayed, she isn’t his Diana. The sooner everyone can remember that the better… including his heart.

“I think we should have the meeting in an hour, which will give everyone time to get here.” Bruce said. “Clark, J’onn can you go take care of it, please?”

Diana not sure what to do, she wants to contribute but this isn’t her world.

“Sure… but what are you going to do?” Clark said, confused.

“If Diana doesn’t object, I’ll stay here to keep her company. Especially since I don’t have my suit with me.” Bruce said looking at her as if asking permission.

“I, don’t mind.” Diana said unsure but can’t help but be glad the Bruce is staying.

Reluctantly both men leave the room. Bruce takes a stool and sets it near by the bed. “If you want to lay down to take a nap, I’ll watch over you. I’ll wake you before it’s time, Princess.” Bruce said quietly as he watched her.

Diana knowing how tired and worn out she is, figured a nap is just what she needs. She lays down and watches as Bruce goes to get a blanket from the cabinet, he covers her. “I’m sorry I don’t have anything for you to change into, while I know your jeans are designed to be worn for long periods it’s not very comfortable to sleep in.” he then gives her a slight smirk, “unless you want to wear my shirt.”

Diana has to admit wither the regular clothes she is wearing are comfortable or not, she strongly considered asking him for his shirt.

Just to see him shirtless.

Based on the way his smirk grew bigger she knew he could tell what she is thinking.

It was going well until Bruce suddenly changed it’s like he closed off. “Get some rest, princess.”

Bruce mentally berated himself for letting it get this far. He missed his Diana so much and this version is a near carbon copy.

It’s only what he _doesn’t_ completely see in her eyes that reminds him she is not her.

“I’m sorry, Bruce.” Diana said, she could tell that unlike her world, this Bruce must have been closer to this world’s Diana. “I must remind you of her, it seems you and she were much closer than I was to my Bru… my world’s Bruce.” She finished softly as she lay back watching him.

“Can I ask how close you two were?” Diana finally asked hesitantly.

“Maybe some other time, perhaps. After you figure out what you want to do.” Bruce said more to put off the conversation than anything else.

Diana knowing when the conversation is over, she is surprised at how much she got from him already. Plus, she does need some sleep.

As she felt sleep pull her under, she felt Bruce take her hand. She gave it a simple light squeeze in thanks.

Bruce knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t just sit there. He takes her hand, knowing it will help her sleep.

It only took about 25 minutes before her nightmare Started to take hold. She sees flashes of her world dying, of Bruce in anguish begging her to leave. Most of her family and friends already gone.

Before she could get any farther in her nightmare, she feels a hand on her head and then a kiss is brushed on her forehead as the familiar voice of a very cherished friend softly says “Shhh, princess, you’re safe. It’s okay, I’m here.”

Bruce could tell she was Starting to have a nightmare as she Started to move almost erratically, he took the hand that isn’t still holding hers and caressed her face and ran his fingers through her hair. He then kissed her forehead and whispered that he is here, soon she calmed stayed asleep.

Bruce stayed running his fingers through her hair with one hand while the other still has a hold of hers. He stays that way for another 30 minutes until he knows he needs to Start waking her up.

He gently shakes her shoulder, “Diana, I hate to do this but it’s time to get up. The meeting is going to Start soon. Diana.”

Diana just had the best half hour of sleep she’s had in a very long time. She knows it’s because he’s watching over her. She opens her eyes and can’t help the smile at seeing him leaning over her with a soft smile that looks almost foreign on the Bruce she knows.

“I’m awake.” She said softly as she Started to get up. She couldn’t help the groan that slipped out, the nap was nice but way to short.

“I know, I’m sorry, we’ll try to hurry the meeting along so you can go back to sleep.” Bruce said as he helped her sit up. “If you want there is a sink over there to rinse your face of.”

With a slight teasing note, she said “What, do I have drool, or bed head or something, equally hideous?”

“No, princess you are still beautiful. But I know you want to wash the sleep away.” Bruce said.

Diana wondering how he knows what she prefers to do when she wakes up. However, knowing that is a conversation for another time. She washes her face in the sink as Bruce puts the blanket way and tides up the room.

He then adds “I wanted to tell you, that just recently we added another member to the council. I and Clark didn’t like that it was an even number and I wanted to add a female to the group. It was between Black Canary and Power girl. We went with Dinah…”

“Let me guess, you choose Dinah and Clark choose Kara or is it Karen?” Diana said, she knows that Dinah is more like Bruce while Kara or Karen is Clark’s cousin.

“She is good with Karen; we do have a Supergirl Kara as well. Long story. And yes, I wanted Dinah and Clark wanted Karen.”

“Will she be there?”

“I would assume so. We can talk about if you want to take your place in the group. I have a few ideas.”

Diana wiped off the water and turned to see Bruce standing at the door.

“Ready princess?”

Surprised they aren’t getting beamed she nods.

“J’onn is the coast clear?” Bruce said after he touched his earpiece.

After a brief pause, “Okay, we’re heading there now. I assume everyone is already there?”

He turned to Diana, “since medical is right next to the elevators and the private one that goes to the founder’s area is there, we’ll just go the old-fashioned way.

“I’m surprised that you are still walking around not in uniform.” Diana said

“Ever since I unveiled the Batman International program and told the world that Wayne enterprises is helping to fund the league it’s not _unheard_ of, for me to come up as Bruce Wayne. Not that I’m sure several of the league members don’t already know who I am. But it gives me a legitimate reason to be here without my suit on.” Bruce said all that as they walked out of the row of elevator banks. He stepped in front of a blank spot and put his hand on the wall.

It’s the same as they had in her world. She wonders if her ID would still work. The door opens and they stepped in. As soon as the door closes, Bruce puts his hand on the screen saying, “Recognize Diana Prince temporary pass.”

The screen beeped and then Started to go down.

“We removed her from the system after… so nobody could sneak aboard using her security clearance.” Bruce said as an explanation. “Anyway, I’ll add you into the system if you decide to stay.” He finished quietly not looking at her.

As they reached their stop, Bruce pressed the button to keep the doors closed, “just wanted to warn you. If you thought Clark was bad, I’m sure your Wally isn’t much different from ours. Shayera and Diana had a rough patch but were able to make up and they were best friends. The only reason I’m saying something isn’t they won’t like you, but they will want to hug you, and it will be hard for them to remember you are not her.” Bruce said softly still not able to fully look at her.

He didn’t wait for her to say anything as he reached down to press the button to open the door. He stepped out and waited for her to join, he wanted to immediately go and sit in his spot, but he couldn’t leave her like that.

She stepped out and noticed how similar the room is to hers, given who designed the station she’s not surprised. She looked around the table that was in a shallow V-shape configuration for interviewing people. To see 6 sets of eyes on her. Most of them surprise and shock.

She could tell that Wally especially wanted to come over to her. She assumed they were waiting to see what she would do.

She put on a smile and teasingly said, “Okay, come over here and get it over with.” Looking at Wally and Shayera.

That broke the silence. Everyone except Clark, J’onn and Dinah got up and walked over to her.

She watched Bruce walk around and stand near his seat, the same spot as in her world. She felt a slight twinge of jealousy when she saw Dinah who stood near Bruce, look at him and touch his shoulder in comfort. Right after that, Wally had her in a near bear hug. With Shayera looking torn between weary and hopeful.

In fact, all the others in the room had the same look.

It helped to be able to physically connect with her friends… or at least a version of her friends. Most of them had been gone for a while. After Wally stepped back, she hugged Shayera, was a little surprised when she felt Shayera’s wings to wrap around them both for a moment, similar to the way her Bruce would wrap his long cape around someone when they needed the extra comfort.

She never told him, but the few times he did it with her, she always felt cherished, even loved.

It never failed to make her love him even more when he would wrap his cape around a child to protect them. Just as much emotionally as physically.

“I didn’t know you could do that.” Diana said softly to Shayera as her wings pulled back.

She had never seen her world’s Shayera do that.

“I don’t normally do it, it’s rare. My people only do it when someone important comes back.” She said quietly almost shyly.

“Thank you, I missed you to.” Diana said with a small smile.

“How come you don’t do that with me?” John said teasingly as he stood nearby.

Shayera turned as she stepped back looking at him, “Must mean you aren’t as important.” With an equally teasing tone.

John stepped over to wrap his arms around Diana. She felt a slight shiver in his arms, the only outward sign he gave of how much he’s been affected.

He then shortly stepped back.

“Okay, let’s get this Started. It’s been a very long day for some of us.” Bruce said from his chair.

Several rolled their eyes as they headed back to their chairs.

Diana almost headed to her usual spot, until she saw Dinah sitting there. She then realized that the chair in the middle facing everyone is her spot this time.

As she sits down, she looks over the room.

To her left is J’onn with a comfortable warm yet neutral expression.

Next to him in her old chair is Dinah she is looking at her with a neutral expression. She wishes she had gotten to know her world’s version better.

Next to her old chair is Bruce she can read him; she can see the care and worry as well as an underpinning of pain.

In the middle Kal, Clark looking worried but still happy.

Then it’s John, his expression like most of the rest is happy but tempered in sadness.

Shayera is next, her expression is guarded, but still similar to John. Diana can see them, holding hands under the table. She’s glad somethings are the same here as well as her world.

Lastly is Wally who isn’t bothering to hide his happiness to see her.

“Okay so, let’s Start at the beginning. Diana or Bruce who would like to Start?” Clark said knowing that she doesn’t have all her memories and Bruce for all his knowledge doesn’t know everything.

Bruce stood up, looking towards Diana he said, “Would you like me to go first then you can fill in what you recall?”

She nods, thankful for him looking out for her once again. She’s remembering more and more but still has gaps in her memories.

“I know most of you are already aware of some of what I’m going to say, but to make sure everyone in the room has the same information I’ll Start from the beginning.” Bruce said looking at everyone in the room.

“A week ago, I was made aware of the situation in her world. I was told that her earth was doomed. That within a few hours or days…” Bruce stopped to look at Diana the pain of having to tell her this is visible in his eyes. “…her earth will have been swallowed up by the sun, due to that world’s Lex Luther along with several other supervillains sending a rocket with a payload of elements that destabilized the sun. It caused the sun to expand to a red giant several billion years ahead of schedule.”

Dinah spoke for the first time. “How do we know this is real?” she said it calmly and matter of fact.

Diana felt herself flinch. Shayera and Wally both sit up, the shock from what Bruce had been saying is quickly replaced with anger. Even John and Clark frowned at her.

“I understand I don’t have the history with Diana, but I have to know, this is all based on information we can’t confirm.” Dinah said not backing down from the angry looks she’s getting from the table.

“How dare…” “I can’t believe…” “How could you think…” the voices were almost overlapping and increasing in volume.

Bruce held up his hand, causing the room to become silent. “She is right to ask the question. That is why I wanted her to become a member. She isn’t afraid to ask the questions that need to be asked.” Bruce said to the four people on the other said.

He turned to Dinah, a look of warmth and a small touch on her shoulder that made jealousy flash through Diana again. She pushed it away, she isn’t from here, and she doesn’t know what is different.

“Dinah, the one who informed me of the situation is someone from here, who knows the situation there. I trust them _somewhat_ ; they have never steered me wrong. I will tell you more, later if you want, but right now it would lead to more questions then I feel comfortable answering.”

Diana has to give Dinah, a measure of respect, what little she knew of her world’s version says the same thing. The woman isn’t afraid to speak her mind. They had seriously considered making her a member of the council.

Bruce looked everyone on the other side of the table in the eye until they seem to back down. He’s sure that at least a couple will come to him privately with more question and complaints.

However, until then he’ll finish his part of the story.

“I received the rest of this information from a data burst from that world’s batman… Bruce Wayne yesterday. They found out that the rocket had been launched six months ago and it became clear what was going to happen four months ago. As you might have expected there was mass panic at first, but they were able to calm the public with information. It would seem that their Superman and Supergirl were able to rally several other worlds to take in a lot of the world’s population. Power girl was able to take a large group to her earth two. I believe that Hippolyta and her amazons went to the dimension of their gods. They took a large group of woman and girls with them.”

Diana recalled the conversation she had with her mother, not surprised but disappointed that she would not take more and refused to take any men.

\---- (Flashback) ----

“Mother, why won’t you take more people, these people are innocent. Even the men.” Diana said standing in the palace looking at her mother on her throne. She had flown here as soon as she could to plead for her to take more.

“No, my sun and stars, I am taking all I can, this isn’t a decision I have made lightly. I wish I could save more people. However, I can only take as many as the gods will let me.

“And that include _no men_.” Diana couldn’t help the venom in her voice, she watched as family were separated… _torn apart._ Most of the men welling and wanting, to let their wife and daughters go if only to be saved. It absolutely tore at her heart to watch families say goodbye. Daughters crying and reaching for their fathers and brothers as the mothers had to take them through the portal set up to get them to the island so they could make their escape.

Hippolyta looked down; she felt her heart heavy having heard the cries of the families that had been separated. Many of them would rather stay with their husbands and fathers then be without them. “I don’t like it either, but that is the rules.”

“ _Fuck_ your rules, and if it’s the _gods will_ then fuck them too.” Diana said having lost her cool. She would never have thought she would say that.

Hippolyta along with the rest of the people in the room let out a gasp. While they might not know exactly what the word means, the meaning… the intention is clear. “How could you say that!? You need to take it back.”

“No, if the gods can’t handle my outrage then screw them. I’m not going there anyway. They could burn in Hades for all I care. So many innocent people doomed to die because of some stupid rule. There is no good reason for it anymore. What happened was 1000s of years ago. Yet still…” Diana stopped and closing her eyes she took a deep breath.

When Diana opened them again Hippolyta could see the raging fire die to cold fury. “…you know what, I’m done. Mother I thank you for taking those you can, and I wish you a good long life. I hope I will get to see you again someday.” Diana said as she turned her back and Started to walk away.

She did something she never expected she would do. She took off her lasso and shield and sword dropping them on the floor.

Not caring about the dull thud, the shield and sword made, as they carelessly hit the ground.

She is done with her gods.

She then walked to her old room and took off her armor of the gods and putting on a simple chiton, one that she used to love. She left the armor and walked out.

She didn’t speak to any of her sisters, most of whom were too shocked to speak, a few where upset at the way she spoke about their gods.

She walked to the portal device and turning it on, thankful that despite the sun’s interference it still works to transport people from one part of the planet to another.

She looked around at the island she called home for so many years. She saw her mother standing outside of the palace looking down she could see the tears in her eyes.

It hurt Diana to see the pain in her mother’s eyes. But she then heard the crying from the woman and girls as they waited for time to leave. It caused her heart to harden slightly. She turned and without another look she walked through the portal to Gotham.

\---- (End Flashback) ----

“The portal that Batman used to send Diana was originally used to transport people to the other planets. It was only after the sun’s instability caused havoc on the surface of the earth, making transporting anyone to another planet impossible, and only heavily shielded ships could make the trip. But within the last day or so, unfortunately everyone left on the planet is trapped.” Bruce said looking down. “Including Bruce Wayne.”

This time Diana did look down and felt tears fall. She remembered the conversation they had in his Batcave before she was sent away.

\---- (Flashback) ----

“Diana, you should have gone with Clark or with your mother.” Bruce said as she walked down the steps to his domain. She had flown from the portal site to Bruce’s manor. Knowing everyone else was gone. Bruce had all but ordered Alfred, Dick, and the rest of his family to go with Kal.

“You should have gone with Kal and the rest. Bruce, why did you stay?” Diana asked

“There are still people here, until I’m dead I’m going to try to continue to get people to safety.” Bruce said, tired of having the same argument.

“How, with the sun making transportation impossible between planets, and no ships of any size that are able to withstand the sun’s fury is even close to this area. What is there left?” Diana asked, truly at a loss. She doesn’t regret staying with Bruce.

Bruce didn’t look at her, he is hunched over his worktable working on parts of the portal device he had brought down. “I wish you had gone with Clark and the rest. I know King went with them to set up a government. It would have been better for you to be with your boyfriend.” He said the last part quietly. Not showing how much it hurt to say those words.

“King was never my boyfriend; I was never in any kind of relationship with him or anyone else.” She said then thought to herself ‘I only ever wanted to be with you.’

Bruce looked up finally and she saw surprise when he looked at her. “Where is your armor and weapons?”

“I left them on Themyscira after I couldn’t get my mother to take more, or at least take the men and boys that were forced to be separated from their wives and daughters. I can’t follow the gods… any god that would allow that to happen.” Diana said feeling her cold rage leave and just an empty feeling is left behind.

She looks up when she feels a familiar pair of arms pull her into him. “I’m sorry princess, I understand how much it hurts.” As he tucks her head into his neck and holds her close. He rocks her.

She wraps her arms around him and grips him tightly as the tears silently fall for her loss and the loss of those families.

She isn’t sure if they stayed like that for a few minutes or hours. She just knows that for the first time in a long time she felt like she is home.

Eventually Bruce pulled back, he caressed her cheek. “Princess, since I can’t make you leave; why don’t you go upstairs and gets some sleep. I have one more possible trick up my sleeve. I… I don’t want to say anything yet. But we might be able to save a few more people.”

“Okay, as long as you join me eventually.” Diana said, knowing she would need to take care of him. Make sure he doesn’t work himself to death.

“You drive a hard bargain princess. I assume if I don’t get some sleep myself, I’ll have an upset amazon princess come down to drag me kicking and screaming up to bed.” Bruce said teasingly with just a hint of something more behind it.

“I’m not an amazon or a princess anymore.” Diana said while it was calm and matter of fact, she still can feel the loss of it.

“Diana you will always be my princess. Regardless of what happens.” Bruce caressed her cheek as he softly said it.

“Just as you are my dark knight.” Diana said with a soft smile. She leaned her head into his palm still on her cheek.

She turned to head up the stairs. She knows where the master bedroom is. She’s not sure what bedroom he thinks she’ll take. But she knows exactly which one she intends to sleep in from now on.

For however long that is.

She was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She half awoke, later when she felt the bed dip by his body weight getting into the bed.

She moved to be in his arms as he wrapped them around her. She felt his chest against her back and his arm loosely wrapped around her midsection she fell back to sleep with his warm breath on her neck. She smiled as she realized it.

Later when they both woke up. She turned to him and softly asked him to make love to her. She watched enthralled by how that simple, request affected him.

She helped him remove her cloths and his. Then he spent hours making love to her. Showing her pleasure, the likes of which she had never experience before.

\---- (End flashback) ----

Diana didn’t hear what this world’s Bruce had been saying as the memories came back. Until she watched him walk around to kneel in front of her. She can see that whatever he’s about to say, will hurt.

“The last message I got from him, was not long before you came through. He explained that your goddess Aphrodite came to him and gave him this world’s coordinate and told him you would be safe here. He also said that she warned him that there wasn’t enough time to fix the portal so that regular humans could survive the trip. She told him you would be the only one left that could make the trip and survive. He wanted me… us to help you survive. I’m so sorry princess.” Bruce finished speaking quietly.

Diana recalled the last few days of memories she knew something was off, that Bruce was up to something. She didn’t push knowing he would only tell her when he needed to.

\---- (Flashback) ----

“Bruce you’ve been working on that machine for days. Please come up and eat.” Diana said as she walked down to the last step.

“I, we don’t have time. I think I might have it figured out. I was able to run a few successful tests.”

“Okay, can you tell me what it is you plan is?”

“The machine can’t reach another planet, but it should reach another universe. I’m going to send us to another universe.”

“You mean like earth two or something?”

“Yeah the problem is it’s really hard to jump between universes without a speedster. That is what’s taking so long.”

“Okay, but you need to take a break, come up and eat the food I made. Don’t make me pick you up and drag you upstairs. I miss you.”

“Ouch, right for the emotional jugular princess.” Bruce said teasing. “You win, I know I need a break.”

“I only learned from the best. Now come on.” Diana said equally as teasing.

They would make love a night and during the day he would be down trying to get the machine to work.

She would putter around the house or go out to check on the people who were left. Most of them were not doing anything but waiting for the end.

What few shielded instruments that were left working were closely monitoring the sun, and it was getting worse. She knows that Bruce has a line to the instruments as well. He’s been keeping an eye on the sun as well.

It was the last day when he seemed more stressed the usual. She couldn’t get him to come up for anything. He spent the whole time down in the cave working on it.

Bruce came up running up the stairs. “Diana, I got it, we need to go soon, the sun is nearing the point where it will expand, and all life will be killed.”

“Okay, how many can we take?”

“I don’t know, I’m not sure how stable the connection will be. I’ve sent a message to the other side but there is no way for them to send one back to me.” Bruce said “I hate to ask this but, I need you to go first. Then I can gather as many people and send them through.”

“Do we know where we are going?”

“I don’t know what earth designation it is, but it will be that world’s Batcave. I sent the message to their Bruce Wayne.”

They walked back down to see the machine back together. He led her to it. And turned it on. “Okay, this isn’t a sure thing, but it is as sure as I can make it.”

“As long as we’re together I don’t care.” Diana said.

Since she is looking at the portal, she missed Bruce’s flinch. “No matter what happens princess know that I love you.” Bruce said softly.

“I love you to Bruce. You will be right behind me… right?” Diana got the first inkling that something wasn’t right.

“No matter what, I’m always with you.” Bruce said quietly. “You need to go, if the readings are right, we only have a few hours.”

Bruce pulled her to him to give her a hard kiss. She returned the kiss with equal fervor.

“Go Diana.” Bruce said.

“You will be right behind me. Promise me you will.” Diana demanded.

“I will.” Bruce said simply. He had tears in his eyes.

Diana turned to the portal and Started to push through. As soon as she Started it hurt like nothing she had ever felt. She could only take so much until she Started screaming.

If she hadn’t been, she might have seen Bruce drop to his knees as he watched her disappear, her god had assured him that she would survive.

He knows he would not, he knew she will hate him for breaking his promise to her, but he would rather her be alive to hate him then stay here to die along with the rest of the people left.

“Please forgive me for what I did princess, but I couldn’t let you die along with me.” Bruce said quietly as she disappeared in the portal.

\---- (End flashback) ----

Diana once her memories of what her Bruce had done came to her she found herself hyperventilating suddenly she finds herself back in a familiar set of arms.

“Shh, princess it’s okay. I’m here…” Bruce Started to say, it was an automatic thing, had he thought about it he wouldn’t have said that last part.

Diana isn’t seeing the founders meeting room; she isn’t seeing this world’s Bruce; she’s seeing _her_ Bruce.

What he did, the promise he made… knowing he couldn’t keep it. He sent her and stayed behind. It all came to ahead, that she’s alone now.

She Starts crying and can’t help but hit his chest, thankfully she has no real power behind it. She muttering to him, “But you’re not here, you _promised._ ”

“You told me you loved me, and you left me…” She didn’t see the almost violent flinch from Bruce, not from her physically hitting him, but the words she said.

“ _You promised_ , you told me you would be right behind me, you lied to me, and you left me alone…”

Bruce held up his hand to stop the rest of the room when it looked like they were getting up to intervene. He kept his other arm around her holding her. She kept crying and telling him that the same things over and over until her legs gave out. He held her tightly as he lowered them to the floor holding her close.

Eventually he whispered to her, “Princess, I know he would have done _anything_ to have been able to come with you.” Bruce rocked her as best he could as she Started to slightly calm down.

“I know it’s not fair, that she left…” Bruce stopped his eye’s closed in pain, everything is too close to the surface. “…That _he_ left you… that you are here now and he’s not. But I prom… I know that if he could have found a way to be with you, he would have.”

She came to her senses and felt shame at losing control like that in front of everyone.

She pulled away without looking at him.

She missed seeing how much it hurt him to feel her do it, even though he knows and completely understands why she did it.

In fact, he’s thankful he has his back to the rest of the room so they can’t see him.

He stood up with her, partially helping her. He put his hands on her shoulders keeping her in place. When she looked up at him finally, he softly whispered, “Princess you have don’t nothing to be ashamed of.”

She turned away but gave a short nod.

He let her go and she sit down. He then went back to his chair.

After a few seconds Clark quietly asked, “Diana do you need a few minutes, before we continue?”

She looked down with her eyes closed, fighting back more tears. Until she steeled her resolve.

She looked up at Clark and shook her head no. Everyone could see the difference.

She spoke softly but firmly, “I would ask that I not be called princess anymore, I rejected that title, before I came here.”

It took considerable effort for the room to not look in Bruce’s direction. He is the only one that ever really called her princess.

Bruce didn’t take offence to it; this is something from before she came here. However, he can tell that she’s uncomfortable with him being in the room. If the roles had been reversed, he would be the same way.

He confirmed it when he slowly stood up and saw her just slightly flinch. “If you’ll excuse me, I am not needed, Clark and Dinah know where I stand. I’ll go get Diana’s quarters ready.” Bruce said as he Started to walk around towards the door.

The rest of the council wanted to stop him but knew it would be better for both of them if he wasn’t here at the moment.

Bruce with a blank expression on his face opened the elevator and stepped in.

Clark watched with his X-ray vision as Bruce hung his head, his back still to the door and suddenly he drove his fist into the wall several times. Clark flinched with each hit. He watched Bruce take a deep shuddered breath. Clark can tell that at least one tear had fallen.

As the elevator reached the same level they had been on. Bruce looked down towards Clark and said knowing that Clark is watching him. “Don’t drag out the meeting. She needs her sleep. You can always talk to her later. Just wait for me to get some stuff out and have some of our Diana’s things brought up for her to use.”

Then Bruce turned to step out.

Clark stopped watching him to look back at the room. Everyone is watching him; he can tell they want to ask what happened, but nobody does.

“Diana, can you go on?” Clark asked her quietly. This is one of the most trying meetings they’ve ever had, including when they had to vote wither to kick out Shayera or not.

Diana, set aside all her feelings, and nodded. “Six months ago, Lex Luther gathered several other supervillains including the Joker and Grodd to launch a rocket at our sun with a payload of material designed to cause the sun to red giant. Just like was said earlier. Lex was dying and wanted to take the world with him. He didn’t tell any of the others his true plan. Except for the Joker, who from what I had gathered was happy about it, the _ultimate punchline_ , at all of our expense.” Diana stopped to take a moment to collect her thoughts despite having her memories back, she still has to organize them.

Continuing, “The plan unfortunately succeeded, they somehow bypassed our watchtower and was able to get the rocket close enough to the sun to jettison the cargo into the sun before the rocket was destroyed by the sun’s gravity.” Diana’s fists clinched in cold rage at how one person could so completely destroy the planet and kill so many people.

“Luthor died two months later. By then scientist had been noticing changes in the sun and that’s when the Joker enacted Luthor’s final part of his revenge. Joker was able to hijack a media signal and so using that and social media he told the world what he and Luther and the others had done. The ensuing panic was as you might imagine, widespread.” Diana closed her eyes to the memories. “Every city on the planet erupted into mass riots almost overnight. Every league member was sent all over to try and calm the public and restore some type of order… Chaos reigned for weeks.” Diana can still recall how she had never been so weary and tired during those times.

“The founders all of us were running on fumes trying to rally not only the planet but the other members of the league who were also scared and worried. For better or worse all the villains who had been part of the plan, they were killed… mostly by their own people. Joker’s death was particularly brutal, every one of Batman’s rogues hunted him down and slaughtered him.” Diana looked up and with a cold rage she said, “I don’t care if it was wrong or not, but I’m glad they were killed.” Then the look was gone replaced by the same sad, hopeless look she’d had since she Started speaking.

“Finally, some sort of order was restored, people Started to look towards governments and us to come up with a plan. Kal and Kara along with the other alien members worked tirelessly to get other planets to take the public. Several planets took large groups. I, I never found out the number. Karen… Power girl was able to get a temporary portal opened to her earth and the government there agreed to take a large group. We hastily constructed a large number of portal devices to transport the people to the other planets.”

Diana paused, the pain of what she’s about to tell them still fresh in her mind. “My moth… the amazons agreed to take a group of women and girls. They had been granted permission by _their_ gods to go to their dimension…” she could see the rest of the room is surprised about how she spoke about the gods, she knew she would have to explain, nobody had asked why she didn’t have her armor or weapons yet.

She took another deep breath, “I flew to the island to plead with my mother to take more or at least take some of the men… the amazons were not allowing the husbands and sons of the women… they tore apart families for no good reason… when she told me that they couldn’t take anymore and no men because of their rules, I cursed them and their gods and left my armor and weapons on the island… I couldn’t call myself an amazon or a champion of gods that would do that, then I went to Gotham.” She felt a couple of tears fall.

“By that point, the sun’s instability had been wreaking havoc on the planet, the portal devices couldn’t work. Only ships with heavy shielding could survive the trip and no ships of any decent size was even close to the planet… what we figured is somewhere between a 4th to half of the population was left. In a planet of almost 7 billion people, 1 to 3 billion people were left.” She finished that part quietly.

The room was silent, in shock.

“Most of the league went to the various planets with Kal and the others, only Bruce and I remained, he refused to leave, but he ordered Alfred and the rest of his family to go with them, to help rebuild. Bruce couldn’t leave while there were still people left behind… and I couldn’t leave him… but I guess he made sure I did.” She Started crying in earnest again, not the near hysterics from earlier, but from utter mental and emotional exhaustion, with nothing left to do but give up and cry.

Clark quietly spoke breaking the silence of only Diana’s soft crying. “I think we’re done for tonight.” Clark looked up and used his vision to see that Bruce had finished in Diana’s quarters. “Shayera can you take her to Diana’s old quarters.” He added.

Silence permeated the room, as Shayera nodded subdued and got up she walked to the grieving woman and helped her to the elevator.

Shayera folder one of her wings around Diana for comfort. As much for Shayera as for Diana.

Once the elevator is on its way up, Shayera pulled Diana even closer.

Diana looked over to see Shayera looking at the corner, she had spotted the surveillance camera there. She could hear very faintly a voice in Shayera’s comm. She has to guess that Bruce is monitoring them and still looking out for her.

She is honestly too tired to even think about it right now.

As the elevator opened Shayera guided Diana to a door Shayera hasn’t been able to look at without feeling her heartbreak.

She is unsurprised that the door opens automatically as soon as they get up to it.

She looks over to the desk. Also not surprised to see the most predominant item that sat there for so long to be gone.

She unwraps her wing from around the other woman. She guides her to the bed.

Diana laid down on the bed. It is nicer than the one she had before. She watches Shayera grab the desk chair and set it by the bed.

“You don’t need to stay.” Diana Started to say, even though she doesn’t believe it herself.

“I’m standing watch. I was told that is something your people used to do. My people did the same thing. Rest, I’ll keep you safe.” Shayera said without hesitation knowing she has no plans to move.

Diana wanted to argue but the truth is she’s glad Shayera is staying. As much as she wants Bruce to be here, no matter what version he is, she has always felt better when her dark knight watches over her.

Except, she’s not ready to see him.

She just lays down and is practically asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Shayera settles back, she can feel her heart break at seeing the look of loss and pain on a version of her best friend has, even in sleep.

She knows she’s in for a long night.

\---- (Earlier) ----

Bruce stood up and give a quick look around the room. He saw but ignored the way Diana flinched slightly when he moved. It just cemented the thought that him being here is what Diana doesn’t need right now.

He told them what he planned to do as he calmly walked towards the elevator. He didn’t look at Diana, part of it was he didn’t need to see her avoid looking at him, another part is even through he doesn’t regret helping her, it still brought to many painful memories that still haven’t healed after a year.

He stepped into the elevator and kept his back to the room. Knowing that Clark is watching him with his X-ray vision.

However, he couldn’t help the stray tear falling, now that he’s away from her… them, and in a need to vent he struck the wall several times. Still aware enough to not punch it so hard he’d break anything, but enough to use the physical pain to help reset himself.

As he reached the primary residence level he turned back and looking down towards the founder’s meeting room, in what he assumes is Clark’s direction he reminds him to keep the meeting short that Diana has been through too much and needs to sleep.

He then turns and heads to a room, he hasn’t been able to step foot into in almost a year.

He pauses outside the door his hand on the keypad to put in his override code. He closes his eyes as the memories of standing here so many times in the past rush through him, mostly good, some bad.

Nothing compared to the last time when he forced himself to enter two weeks after she… died. It faintly smelled of her scent and Bruce couldn’t hold back the tears.

Now standing at the door, he felt the still air shift slightly and a familiar scent hit his nose.

“Hello Kara.” Bruce said quietly. She likes that he’s one of the few people who calls her by her birth name in private

Kara Zor L known to the rest of the world as both Karen Starr and Power girl. Smiles sadly as she watches her friend.

She can tell he’s hurting.

“Bruce” she whispered softly as she floated closer, then put her hand on his shoulder.

“I still don’t know how you do that. I move as silently as you do.” She said teasingly hoping to help him break out of the funk.

With a small quirk of a smile, thankful that she’s not asking why he’s here or how he’s doing, or worse giving him an empty platitude, he said, “I felt the air shift meaning that someone is near, and I detected your natural scent.”

“I could accuse you of saying I smell, but now isn’t the time.”

“Thank you, I could use your help Kara.” Bruce said as he finally punched in the code to open the door.

Karen would normally be surprised about him asking for help, but she’s aware of what’s going on in the founder’s room.

She is one of only a few in the league outside of the founders that is aware of who is down there right now.

She knew he would need to get Diana’s quarters ready for the woman.

She thought all this as the door swished up and she saw Bruce’s breath shudder and his eyes close briefly as he stepped in.

It was strange for her to do the same. Diana and Bruce had been some of the first friends she made when she got here.

Diana was someone she could talk to as being one of the most powerful women, not to mention people in the world. Diana was always willing to be a sounding board about being a female superhero. How to navigate in this world, which is in some ways similar, yet in many ways so different from her old world.

Bruce helped her to create her Karen Starr persona and helped her get her business Started and was… is a willing ear when she needs help navigating the pitfalls of having a public identity that is as well-known as both of theirs. He is always ready to offer advice when it comes to the business world.

It might seem strange that the dark knight and ‘playboy’ Bruce Wayne would be friends with someone like Power girl and ‘Maiden of Might’ Karen Starr.

She has a reputation as a no-nonsense strong independent woman. Whereas Bruce’s old playboy reputation he had spent years cultivating is just the type of person she wouldn’t give the time of day.

That was in the past, he had left that part of his life behind years ago. When Diana had entered his life, his head told him that he had that particular mask for a reason, but his heart had overridden that, and he phased that part of his life out. As he got closer to Diana, the drunken womanizing man that he would act as, went away.

He and Diana had created her a secret identify by the name of Diana Prince, she was a history curator. That allowed him to date her in public.

As they would show up more and more at galas and charity events the press would speculate that she is the reason that his playboy ways had stopped. Even though she didn’t show up at every event he did, and there were a few times she would show up at something that he didn’t.

Bruce walked into the room. He looked over at the desk. He picked up the picture. Karen walked over to look down at the same picture. She felt tears well up in her eyes. “You both looked so happy in that picture. We all did.” She said softly

Bruce touched the picture, tracing Diana in a simple wedding dress. The picture was a group photo of Bruce and Diana along with the rest of their family and friends at their wedding.

Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince had been secretly married.

It was almost two years ago, Bruce had, had a very bad run in with Bane and was very badly injured.

He came very close to being killed.

When Bruce was able to, he asked Diana to marry him, she at first was reluctant thinking it was just a knee jerk reaction. But they talked about it and she realized that while it was a catalyst for him to ask, he had been waiting to ask her for several months.

They hadn’t finished putting her secret identity together, so they married in secret with only their family and friends there. He wasn’t willing to wait to finish the process of getting her identity finished.

Bruce Started wearing his ring on a necklace, under his shirts. Diana would keep her ring in a special pouch when she was in uniform and under her shirts when she was in regular clothes.

Bruce put the picture down, he will take it with him. This Diana doesn’t know about this world’s Diana and Bruce’s shared history.

He would prefer it stay that way for as long as possible.

If she stays, she should make her own way. Not be tied to something she wasn’t a part of. He spoke to the rest of the founders this morning via video call after he got the message and knew that Diana would be the only survivor.

He spoke to everyone at the manor as well. Some were less than happy about it, but they all agreed that he is right.

Bruce touched his earpiece, opened a channel to the cave. “Cave this is Batman anyone in?”

Alfred spoke. “Penny one here.”

“Can you get the box of cloths from Diana’s room have someone move it to the cave, please.”

“Already done. We made sure the guest will have all she needs.” Alfred had anticipated and they made sure that everything boxed up would be something she needed without overwhelming this Diana. He then had one of the able-bodied young ones running around the manor at any given time take it down. He went down with them and stayed to wait for the call, know how Bruce thinks.

“Thank you, Penny one. Power girl will be down to get it shortly.”

“Very well, Penny one out.” Alfred closed the connection.

Bruce turned to Karen. She had of course heard the whole conversation.

“I’ll get it now.” She said, she is happy to help, in whatever way she could.

“Thank you, Kara.” Bruce said.

She stepped over to kiss his temple. “You are not alone in this Bruce; we all will help you both through it.”

Bruce looked up to her and quirked a small smile in thanks as he nods.

Karen wishing, she could do, turns to leave to go to the teleportation pad.

As she traveled the halls towards the pad, she thought back to what happened this last year. After Diana died, Bruce didn’t show up to events, but unfortunately, he had to go back and Start showing up again. After a while the press caught on to the fact that Diana Prince hadn’t been seen with him.

It led to everyone speculating, most thought she died. Some of the more vindictive ones spread rumors that she left him due to his ‘wandering eyes.’

It didn’t help that because Wonder woman’s death was so public they couldn’t declare Diana Prince dead. She had taken a leave of absence from the museum she worked at.

They had been waiting to declare her dead later. But Bruce couldn’t bring himself to do it.

He’s not quite ready to let her go. Logically he knows it would be easier, but his heart isn’t ready.

Regardless it led to those looking to make a name for themselves or looking to try and land the ‘prince of Gotham’ to Start trying to get his attention again.

Bruce couldn’t bring himself to take up the playboy mask anymore, especially so soon after Diana had died.

Bruce himself even took a leave of absence from the league, he tried not to blame Clark for her death.

Bruce knew that Clark blamed himself for it. Clark punished himself far worse than Bruce could have ever done, even if he wanted to.

However, that didn’t mean he wanted to be around him or the place that Bruce and Diana spent so much time together in.

It was bad enough at the manor.

Dick would wear the cowl during the time that Batman was needed in the league, to keep others from noticing.

Karen got together with several of the family to propose a plan. Bruce and Karen’s companies had just announced a joint technological venture.

She wanted to use that to Start showing up with him. To keep the sycophants and suck ups away.

When they proposed the plan to Bruce, he was against it at first, determined to suffer on his own and not wanting his friend Karen Starr to suffer from being seen with Bruce Wayne.

He cared about her reputation and he knew how that would affect her business dealings.

However, Karen had two things going for her, she is as stubborn as he is, and more importantly she had the support of the two most important people in Bruce’s life.

He reluctantly gave in, and soon Karen Starr Started attending events that Bruce Wayne would be at, at first, they would arrive separately and leave separately but during she would stay with him. Eventually they Started show up and leaving together… when neither didn’t have to duck out to answer an emergency call.

The press was all over it once it became clear that they were almost always showing up together. Many speculated at how serious it was and wondered if there would be an official announcement of the two in a relationship.

Karen smiles sadly as she steps on the pad having entered her code and set the timer to get on the pad and be beamed down.

She does find Bruce attractive, no question. Maybe someday who knows, but right now? She more than happy to act as an emotional bodyguard to the Batman.

To be his friend and support in any way she can.

As much for Diana as for Bruce.

She beams down to see Alfred sitting at the main computer terminal.

“Ms. Kara, it is good to see you.” He said as he got up to welcome her, it something ingrained into his being. A lifetime of serving.

Karen smiled always happy to see Alfred. He has a way of making everything seem okay, no matter what. “You as well Alfred.” She walked over to give him a hug. She has been busy with her company and not been able to come and visit everyone at the manor in a while.

“I trust everyone is well?” Alfred asked his own way of asking how everything is going.

Karen sighs, looking down, “as well as can be expected.”

“Ah, yes. I can’t say I’m surprised.”

“I guess I better get this back up there. I don’t think the meeting will last much longer.” Karen said as she moved over to the box and picked it up.

“Do try to stop by when you can Ms. Kara, your presence has been missed.”

Karen smiled a real smile this time. “I will, things are Starting to calm down. I need to thank Bruce again for asking Lucius to come help me get things organized for a few weeks.”

Lucius Fox, the Wayne family’s most trusted business ally and business manager, had gone to her company to help her get the organizational infrastructure set up for the joint venture.

“I’m sure he will want to thank you for not pouching him as well.” Alfred said in his dry wit showing he’s teasing her, at least as much as he allows himself.

“It was tough not to. But I know that he’s where he wants to be.” Karen responded with a laugh.

She stepped back on the pad as Alfred punched in the codes to send her back to the station.

As she stepped of the pad in the station, she nodded to the technician at the monitoring station. And walked away.

She arrived at Diana’s old room and took a second to look down and can see the meeting is still going on.

The door opened automatically as she got close and she walked in.

Bruce is sitting on the desk chair several items including the picture are on the desk.

“Set it down in front of the bed please, I’m sure she will not do anything more than fall in bed asleep as soon as they’re done.” Bruce said pointing to the spot.

“Do you think someone should stay with her?” Karen asked as she put the box down.

Bruce leaned over and put a folded piece of paper on the top of the box. Karen wants to know what it says, but she’s not going to ask or look.

“I’m going to make sure Shayera does. From what I’ve gathered they were friends in her universe. It will help her here.” Bruce said as he stood up to gather the few items and the picture then walked out the door. Karen close behind.

“Do you need me to go with you Bruce?” Karen asked, she knows he’ll say no but still has to ask.

Bruce smiled and leaned over to kiss her temple like she did to him. “No Kara, I’ll be okay. I’m going to go home and listen to the meeting recording then we all will go from there. Just don’t be surprised if I’m not here for a few days. She doesn’t need any more reminders, and I’m the biggest reminder for her.”

“Alfred reminded me I haven’t been around the manor in a while.” Karen said mostly to keep the conversation going. As well as keeping it light.

“Have you? With so many people running around the manor it’s hard to tell.” Bruce said with a slight smirk.

“Ha funny. I told him I’d stop by soon.” Karen said happy to see a little amusement in him.

“Kara you are always welcome there. Oh yes, thank you for not trying to pouch Lucius from me.”

She couldn’t help it she laughed out loud. “Alfred said you might say that. I told him even if I wanted to it wouldn’t work. You Gothamites tend to stick together.” She finished with a grin to show she’s teasing him.

They got to the pads and Bruce put in his code to beam down, “Good night Kara, and thanks again. I look forward to see you when you come to visit.” He then turned and was gone in a literal flash to his cave.

“You’re welcome my friend. Don’t worry I’ll be by to make sure you are okay.” She whispered to herself. She then asked the technician to beam her to her preferred spot in New York. So, she can fly home. It’s been a long day for her to.

* * *

Bruce put the items on the table near the entrance to the manor proper and then walked back to the computer. He pulled up the audio from the meeting room. He’d listen to a little bit of it while Kara was here getting the box of stuff.

He finished the audio not to long after Clark adjourned the meeting. It was painful to listen to. But not surprising, while the information he got from the other Bruce didn’t mention most of what happened. He knew that if something like that happened here, they would face the same thing.

He’s conflicted about the part where the people involved were killed. Diana’s reaction didn’t surprise him, no matter what version, she is a passionate person, so she had a passionate response.

He pulled up the surveillance feed and opened the channel to Shayera turning down the volume so the woman beside her is less likely to hear. “Shayera.” He waited until she looked up at the camera, no surprise on her face. She knew he would be calling her.

“I’m sure you are going to, but just in case, can you stay with her tonight? I don’t think she should be alone. We put a box of stuff in the room for her to use tomorrow.” He watched Shayera nod slightly in agreement.

“If she isn’t fully for it, tell her you are simply performing σταθερό ρολόι it basically means standing watch, it’s an old custom her people would do for their fellow sisters.”

Bruce finished up with, “Thank you Shayera, let me know if you need anything, I’m not going to be around for a few days. She doesn’t need me there as a reminder.”

He saw her eyes have a flash of sadness but resigned, knowing it’s for the best. “I left a note for her, but don’t show it to her until tomorrow. She needs sleep. Good night.”

He watched her mouth good night as well then, he shut off the connection and leaned back. He took a deep breath and run his hand down his face. He feels so worn out. He should go upstairs and get some rest, he checked on the boys they are fine. Gotham is for once blessedly quiet tonight. They should be coming back soon.

He heard the elevator come down, and the door open the familiar sound of a wheelchair and Alfred’s familiar cadence of polished shoes sounding throughout the cave.

He looked over at the two people… they are the most important people in his life. He looked at the older woman in the chair. A very familiar steely look tempered by her caring looking at him.

Alfred maneuvered the wheelchair up the short ramp to put it near Bruce.

The woman reached out to take Bruce’s hand “Bruce,” she said softly.

“Hi mom.” Bruce said to Martha Wayne as she looked at her son the pain in his eyes clear to the woman who gave birth and raised him.


	2. The (Wayne) Road so Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I dropped the Martha (he he) bombshell, I wanted to delve into a little of the Wayne backstory.
> 
> Also I know I skipped Jason Todd, but I kind of liked Tim Drake better and he fits my story better. I may include him one day.
> 
> Also I know Donna's age might not line up but this is my story and I'm sticking to it.

Chapter 2 – The (Wayne) Road so Far

Martha Wayne had only seen that look of utter pain and lose a few times.

Each and every time makes her heart ache so much.

The first time was 23 years ago when a _punk with a gun_ had taken her beloved husband and her ability to walk.

\---- (flashback) ----

Thomas Wayne in his last act of love had moved to cover his wife when the man pulled the trigger and the bullet pierced his heart and hit her spine.

It was only the yell of a bystander down the alley kept the man pulling the trigger again.

Martha tried to stay awake she looked over at her husband to this day she’s sure she heard him whisper ‘I love you’ one last time before he died.

Despite the doctors telling her he couldn’t have.

Unfortunately, she couldn’t stay awake, last thing she recalled was her son, tears streaming down his face grabbing her arm shaking her, begging her to stay with him.

Pushing past her pain, she tried to lift her hand… to speak… to do anything to try and reassure her son.

But the darkness claimed her.

\-------------------------

She woke up sometime later in a hospital bed. She looked to her left and saw their most trusted friend and confidant Alfred standing silently like a guardian she wasn’t sure why at first but then she saw, bundled up in a too large trench coat, her son curled up in the chair asleep.

Alfred is watching over them both.

She would have gasped if she could. She’s never seen Alfred looking so haggard, he has always been prim and proper. She’s afraid to ask how long she’s been her.

“Madam?” She heard a voice looking up to see Alfred looking at her, his expression a mix of relieve and pain.

“Alf…red,” Martha started to say her throat dry and scratchy.

Alfred moved over silently and poured some water in a cup next to the bed. He put a straw in to allow her to get a drink.

She took a couple of sips then looked at Bruce still asleep. She can’t recall if Bruce was hit or not.

Thankfully Alfred had developed mind reading abilities over time. “he is unhurt but has refused to leave your side. It’s been almost two days.” His voice was rough and scratchy and tired.

Martha doesn’t know if her heart can hurt anymore. She hasn’t forgotten that Thomas is dead, she’d known that his wound was fatal. She knows she can’t feel her legs, but she can see them. In fact, she can’t feel anything below her waist.

“Alfred…” Martha started again but can’t finish the question.

She watched Alfred’s eyes close and saw something glitter in the light at his eyelids… tears.

“You are paralyzed from the waist down. They were able to remove the bullet, but the damage was done. You are not in any more danger. Or we would not be allowed in here. I hesitated to let master Bruce in here, but I feared the trauma would be worse, he was in shock when I arrived. A detective… Gordon told me that when they loaded you into the ambulance, they had to hold him back. When I arrived, he was unmoving even when I picked him up.

Suddenly they both heard a small pained voice softly start to say, ‘no, please, don’t leave, please, no don’t leave…”

Martha knew her baby would need her. “Alfred wake him, so I can talk to him, then I’m going to tell him to have you take him home for the night.”

She saw a look of disbelieve cross Alfred’s face for a bare second before his manners kicked in. “Of course, madam.”

Alfred moved quietly over to the chair and gently shook Bruce’s shoulder whispering that he needs to wake up.

She watched as Bruce’s eyes snapped open, he looked around until his eye’s focused on her.

She watched his face light up for a just a second before it fell.

“Come here baby.” Martha said softly holding her arm that didn’t have an IV in it.

Bruce slowly got down from the chair the coat dropped on the floor. She can see that he’s wearing sweats and a t-shirt, in the back of her mind she wondered what happened to his clothes.

Then Bruce slowly almost fearfully climbed into the bed she guided him to lay next to her.

She wrapped her arm around him as she pulled him up, he tucked his face into her neck.

She felt his tears, he’s finally seems to relax against her. He shoulders gently shook as the dam was let go.

She rubbed her arm up and down his back, softly humming the melody she would hum when he was a baby that would calm him.

As she took in his reaction, she started to reconsider trying to have him be sent home. It wouldn’t be good for him.

“If I may madam, he as another set of clothes, perhaps he can take a shower and get ready for bed.” Alfred said softly knowing more then she does right now.

Martha realized what he’s trying to do, nods. She brushed Bruce’s hair, getting his attention. “Baby why don’t you go get ready for bed.” She can see how tired he is.

Bruce just nods, she watches fear flash in his eyes, she brushes her thumb on his cheek, “It’ll be okay baby.”

Bruce trusting his mother gently gets up, careful around her, and takes the small bag from Alfred as he heads to the in-suite bathroom.

He closes the door, and they wait until they hear the shower turn on.

Martha turns to look at Alfred waiting for him to tell her what he needed to say that Bruce can’t hear.

“Madam, the press is camped out at all the exits. I asked a couple of my _old friends_ to provide invisible security and the security has been increased at the manor. Maria was able to pack a few changes of clothes for both of you and smuggle them in. However, I don’t recommend he be sent home.”

Martha, once again thankful that she and Thomas had hired Alfred not just because of his servant skills but his skills he had acquired as a member of the elite unit of the British Army special forces named the Special Air Service or SAS. As well as his time with MI-6.

They wanted someone to watch over them that could do more then be a butler.

His many skills had been invaluable over the years.

“Is there a danger?”

“No, I have looked into detective Gordon he is an honest man. He was able to have two of his people here. A new patrolwoman by the name of Montoya, she also seems to be honest. Her partner Bullock while a little rough around the edges is also an honest police officer. There are no known issues, but I don’t recommend he be separated from you for now.”

Martha took all of what he told her and what he left unsaid. She agrees with him. “Okay.”

She watches as Alfred’s shoulders drop just a tiny amount in relieve.

They heard the shower shut off as the room lapsed into silence again.

The door quietly opened as Bruce softly stepped out, he’s wearing a new set of sweats and shirt.

Martha looks him over, “Are you ready for bed, baby?”

Bruce nods, his steps still hesitant not knowing what’s going to happen next. He’s smart enough to know the two adults were talking while he was in the shower. He wished he could have heard what they said.

“Then come here baby, I could use your company.” Martha said.

Bruce walked over to the same side he was on earlier, but hesitated, “I don’t want to hurt you mommy.”

“You won’t, come here. We both need sleep.”

Bruce gently climbed into the bed and she helped him get under the covers as she tucked him in, then gently pulled him up so that his face was back in her neck.

Martha as they settle in for the night realized how much she needed her son with her.

“Alfred pull the chair over and sit down please.” She knows he won’t fully relax but having him hover isn’t helping.

“Yes, ma’am.” Alfred picked up the detective’s coat and hung it up, then walked into the bathroom to pick up Bruce’s clothes. He’s happy that the boy cleaned up after himself. He picked up the bag and set it near the door for when they do in fact leave. He then quietly picked up the chair and set it near the bed and sit down.

Martha felt Bruce fall asleep quickly more relaxed now that he’s safely in his mother’s arms. Martha not to long after falls asleep herself, relaxing that her son is safe in her arms and their most trusted friend is watching over them.

Alfred waited just a little longer after both of his charges are asleep then he takes a deep silent breath, his eyes close briefly as tears threaten to fall again.

He has been using all of his skills to suppress his mixed feelings, anger at what happened, guilt that he wasn’t there to prevent it, pain at what the people, he has come to consider his family, are going through.

He would have honored her request if she had still wanted her son to go home. However, his reluctance to leave was for several reasons.

True they weren’t in any more danger than normal, the attack had not been a cover for something deeper, just another unfortunate Gotham crime statistic.

However, mentally and emotionally both mother and son need time together.

To start to heal from this.

Plus, he can’t watch over them both if they are in two different places.

He waits a little longer then he falls into his own light fitful sleep. Knowing that come morning they will need him.

\---------- (end flashback) ---------

Martha recalling that time as she looks at her grown son, in his domain. It was the beginning of so many changes for her family.

It took almost a month before the doctors let her go home. Thankful the press eventually moved on and Alfred had been able to get Bruce out of the hospital without a mob of flashing bulbs and shouted questions.

It had taken several months with Alfred and Bruce’s help to get into a routine that became normal.

She had always been the business minded one in the family.

When she married Thomas, he was more than happy to be a doctor and leaving the family business to others.

She watched others try to takeover and direct the company in the wrong direction. So, she and Thomas had engineered a takeover of their own.

She was made CEO of Wayne Enterprises.

She took the helm of the company and became one of the first women in charge of an international fortune 500 company.

Several of the board members had issues with it, however most of them were the ones trying to engineer the takeover and oust the Wayne’s.

A slim majority backed her, having meet and talked to her several times knowing she is the real deal.

One decision she will always be thankful for was to hire a young and hungry… the right kind of hungry, man name Lucius Fox, as a junior COO. He was fresh out of school.

But Martha had a good feeling about him and had picked him over several others who on paper seemed more qualified.

She and Thomas had initially worried that the current COO Douglas Fredericks who had been there from the beginning with Thomas’s father would be upset.

However, after talking to him, he never wanted the reins of the company. He was instrumental in Martha becoming CEO.

Later when Lucius was hired, they talked to Douglass again who is getting closer to retirement and had met with the young man himself was happy to have Lucius start as a junior COO under him allowing both he and Martha to work with him.

During the almost 6 months she was recovering. Both men were instrumental in foiling no less than 5 plots to oust her as CEO and another company’s hostile takeover bid.

\-------------------------------

In the Batcave Martha holding her son’s hand. “Bruce you should head to bed.”

“I can’t yet mom, the kids are on their way back… and I, might need to go back up.” Bruce looked down not wanting to reveal more.

Martha is smart enough to know what he’s talking about; he got his brains from both parents equally.

While his compassion and caring were always Thomas’s domain one of the many reasons, he was such a good doctor.

He inherited her cunning and attention to detail.

It works in business just as well as it does as the famed world’s greatest detective.

So, she purposefully misunderstands, to make him tell her.

“I thought the meeting was over. Surely the poor woman has been allowed to get some sleep?”

“No, the meeting has been over for a while, and Shayera is with her, but… just in case.” Bruce finishes softly.

He knows Diana will have nightmares, he’s just not sure if Shayera will be enough to calm her down or if he will have to go back up.

Not that he doubts Shayera’s abilities, but this Diana has been through enough, and he’s still the best hope to calm her, so she can restful sleep. If he has to lose a night or two of sleep, it’s a small price to pay.

Martha knowing this, is admitted torn, she understands Bruce’s need to look out for a version of the love of his life. However, the selfish mother in her, hates to see the pain he’s going through.

She is also conflicted, in hope that this other version will help her son’s heart heal but worried about the woman’s own damaged heart.

When Bruce had told her and the rest of the household about her situation, he didn’t mention anything about her personal life, but Martha knows enough, she watched the interaction that her son and the new Diana had earlier, here in the cave.

She has… had feeling for her world’s Bruce.

“Mom…” Bruce stated to say, as always, he can’t hide anything from her.

“Come here baby.” Martha said it’s extremely rare of her to call him baby now a days.

Bruce scooted his chair closer and leaned his head on her shoulder, he’s never been able to deny her.

She cards her fingers though his hair as she leans her head on his.

It takes her back to when he turned 9, his first birthday since the attack.

\------------- (flashback) ------------

It was only a few months after.

It was a very somber event. Bruce refused to have a party.

Bruce had been seeing a counselor and the woman had told Martha that Bruce is becoming more withdrawn and will seek to spend more time with Martha.

That’s in keeping with what she’s been seeing. Bruce was never a social butterfly, but he had other kids he would play with. Except now he doesn’t seek them out, he’s either in her presence or studying.

That was the first sign of the change he made, the first sign of the bat she would later come to call it.

It took her far longer then she liked to admit, to see the changes he made to himself.

It was almost a year later when she found out that Bruce had convinced Alfred to start teaching him self-defense.

Before Martha and Thomas had been in agreement that he should learn to protect himself.

There had been at least one attempt to kidnap Bruce as a child. It was only due to Alfred’s skills that foiled the plot.

What concerned her was the amount of time he spent learning several different forms of fighting. He had found another teacher and was sneaking off to go learn from him. As well as what Alfred was teaching him.

She moved through his room one day to see all the toys and other items that children would have gone, or at least stored away. She found books and little else.

She had been told of course by the counselor that he would do whatever he could to protect himself. However, it seems far more than just that.

Yet she couldn’t confront him about it yet. She reasoned that like normal children he would grow out of it as time healed his wounds.

She spent as much time with him as she could, but the company was seen as weak with her being hurt and she spent too much time with her team fighting off hostile takeovers from both her board and other companies.

Like any other parent she found that it just seemed like she blinked twice, and her baby had grown from a somber quiet 9-year-old to a 14-year-old who had skipped grades to soon graduate early.

She realized he never grew out of that phase.

It wasn’t until he came home hurt from training when he was sick. She sat at his bedside, cursing herself for missing so much when in a delirious state due to his fever and the medicine to heal him he let slip of the vow he made that night kneeling next to his parents’ body that no one else would ever have to feel what he was feeling.

That lead to their biggest fight, she knows that you can’t accomplish that goal, wanted him to give it up and put his energies into something productive. Bruce refusing, he had been working on his plan for 5 years and knew it would help the world or at least Gotham which had not gotten any better crime and corruption was still rampant as it ever was.

It led to almost a week of the silent treatment from Bruce that hurt her so much, she hadn’t realized how much Bruce hovered wanting and needing to take care of his mother. He would attend all the galas and charity functions as her date.

He also used it to learn how to navigate those events. As a young child he had leeway to make mistakes.

It took a quiet conversation from Alfred, who had known and done the best he can to steer Bruce’s training to more positive means.

He knew that Bruce wouldn’t stop, he is too stubborn like his parents. His intent was to guide him in a more positive route knowing that what he intended could easily lead to a very dark place.

Martha took what Alfred told her to heart and 6 days after he stopped speaking to her, she asked him to talk to her, to help her to understand.

Bruce missing his mother terribly went against his plan and sat down to talk to her.

After an hour of hearing him talk, she realized just how much Bruce had not moved on from the events of that night.

It made her look back at her own life and realize she hadn’t either.

She made the decision that she and Bruce would get away. So, the summer between his sophomore and junior year they went to Europe and Alfred showed them his home.

It was a wonderful time. Bruce seem to come out of his shell, and it was like before. He was happy and smiling joking around.

All the while they traveled to different countries and learned about the different cultures.

It was also an eye-opening event for her regarding her son’s plan. Everyday, without fail he would spend several hours exercising and meditating and whenever they traveled his head was stuck in a book. Learning about so many different subjects.

She recalled the passion he showed when he asked her if they could visit Japan. She had seen several books about samurai and different martial arts as well as detective skills.

So, the next summer they went to Japan and parts of China. Bruce having been planning the trip over the school year had it all mapped out. He would spend time talking to different instructors and learning the ways of Bushido as well as Ninjutsu.

However much to her relieve he spend just as much time with her, taking her to places that they would both enjoy.

It was during those times when he was simply her son, she would see him the most like he was.

It was also there that he first brought up his plan after graduating high school at 16, he could have graduated even earlier but she didn’t want him to grow up to fast so they compromised, and he would graduate at 16.

She didn’t know that Bruce realized that if he graduated to early, he would be stuck going to college and not traveling the world like he planned.

As he started his senior year, he didn’t have any real friends, a few people that he could count on to keep him real.

One such friend was Dinah Lance Jr., two years younger, but her mother a former superhero name Black Canary had retired from the JSA wanting to start a family with her husband, and the Wayne’s had helped get them on their feet in Gotham.

Young Dinah was someone who understood Bruce better than most.

She had trained with him when she was old enough and they both spent time at the gym of Ted Grant AKA Wildcat. He took them both under his wing to train in as many different forms of fighting he knew.

Finally, after he graduated, Bruce spent the summer finalizing his plan, he knew his mother would never let him just go alone and he refused to take Alfred leaving his mother alone.

So, he would spend a semester at college then the rest of the year he traveled. He would go back for the fall semester and then travel.

It would take longer then he planned then if he just left, but he couldn’t run away.

It was only due to the increased time she spent at the office and the fact that he would call her at seemingly random times and write letters that she didn’t look to close.

It worked the first two years then she realized what Bruce had been doing. She ordered him to return home.

They had another huge fight. This time Bruce seriously considered just running away.

It was once again a quiet word from both Alfred and Dinah Lance Sr. to both Bruce and Martha that they came to a compromise.

Dinah the elder had seen the same look in her daughter’s eye and decided that it would be better to try and point her and him in a more positive direction instead of having either of them run away and not have their guidance.

Bruce would finish his first degree then he could travel, he would take someone with him. He relented to taking Alfred when Dinah Sr. had agreed to stay with Martha. Dinah had grown to deeply respect the other woman and was happy to help.

Bruce and Alfred traveled back to Japan and Bruce finally started to learn the skills that would later save his life and the lives of others countless times.

For a year he studied the ways of Bushido as well as Ninjutsu. Picking up different detective skills along the way.

The next year he spent 6 months traveling with Zatara learning all the non-magic tricks for escape and misdirection.

His daughter, Zatanna developed a crush on him even though she was several years younger.

Bruce developed his second close friendship with a female outside of Dinah Jr. with the young woman and did his best not to lead her on.

He loved her but only as a friend or big brother.

The other 6 months he traveled around to other masters learning the other skills he knew he would need to become what he is destined to be.

He graduated summa cum laude with a business degree to please his mother. He took classes in psychology and criminology. As well as a several classes such as chemistry and biology and several classes in medicine.

He had no plan to become a doctor, much to his mother’s disappointment, she would like him to take over for her in the family business but if not, that then at least follow in his father’s footsteps by becoming a doctor.

He came home for good after his degree and several years traveling not only learning but cultivating connections with others like him that would service him and them well over the years.

At the age of 21 when he is old enough to become an officer of the company, he started his plan. By day he would work his way through the company. He started low, wanting to know the company that his family built.

He worked in the mail room for as long as he could, it lasted about a week before his secret was revealed. He moved on to other areas.

He worked with scientist both learning how they worked and what they need to do their job.

He even disguised himself to work as a janitor to get a feel for that job. Also knowing that the janitor is often overlooked, and he might need to learn to do it to blend in.

At night he went out and using all the skills he learned he started to pick apart the organized crime as well as stopping common street crimes.

He studied both Alfred’s old notes about the police force and his own research into who he could trust and who to avoid.

The same detective Gordon whose career had stalled out at detective due to his refusing to be anything less then an honest cop.

Until several high-level police officials whose evidence of crimes were anonymously given to federal officers were arrested.

With more honest police officers around Gordon started to move up the ranks. It helped that he had an anonymously benefactor who would help him with his cases.

Martha still not happy with the plan, what mother could be happy about their child running around on rooftops fighting crime.

She had given enough first responder benefits to know just how dangerous the job is. And her son does it mostly alone.

She didn’t think he would ever settle down. She had watched his ‘playboy’ personality develop and watched as he would act every bit the spoiled rotten, take-what-he-wants, man-child, dating and dumping women to hide his true identity.

For years she’s not sure which mask she hated more, the cold emotionless batman or the dim-witted foppish playboy. Both were as far from her baby as can be.

She had chastised him several times to act like her son, not either of the personas he developed, around her.

It took a few years for a routine to develop for the family. Martha avoided everything Batman related as much as possible. She avoided going down to his cave going as far as avoiding the library the main secret entrance is in.

It was 2 years later when young Dick Grayson entered their lives.

She had convinced Bruce to go with her to the circus so they could relax.

That lead to the boy becoming Bruce’s ward and less then a year later Batman had Robin.

Once again, she and Bruce argued with each other, she didn’t want to see her grandson to end up like Bruce had.

She watched Bruce mentally shutdown after she said that, in anger and felt guilty, she still sometimes blames herself for letting him become like this.

Bruce did the smart thing and walked away.

He went to her a few days later and calmly explained to her that he took Dick under his wing so he _wouldn’t_ become like him.

He then begged his mother to come down to the cave. She relented and was awed at all the technology she saw. He told showed her everything. Most of the equipment was designed to keep both he and Robin safe.

After that things got better, she didn’t become a batman fan overnight, but she did let herself pay more attention to the impact he has on the community.

She was also happy at the impact that Dick had on Bruce, he was more open and friendly even more then he was around her and Alfred.

It was a few years later that she learned Commissioner Gordon’s daughter Barbara had started running around in a flimsy costume and called herself Batgirl.

She and Bruce talked long and hard about what to do. She could see the same determination in the young woman’s eyes that she’d seen in Bruce’s and Dick’s eyes.

By this point she had realized the positive impact her son’s alter ego had had on the city.

Bruce took the girl under his wing and started to train and equip her.

Martha saw it long before any of the men in the house did the budding relationship between Barbara and Dick.

She had all but given up hope that Bruce might settle down one day and have a family the traditional way. So, she did what she could to push both Barbara and Dick to act on their feelings despite being still young.

One year later Diana, Princess of Themyscira AKA Wonder woman and Clark Kent AKA Superman came into their lives.

It was an alien invasion that brought a group of remarkable people together.

Martha still smiles at seeing her son fighting his growing attraction to the beautiful woman.

She _helped_ things along by offering to have Diana shadow her to learn how man’s world works. That kept her and Bruce around each other a lot.

Not only when Diana was her ‘intern’ and unofficial bodyguard but when they would have to work together as Batman and Wonder woman.

It still amuses Martha that because Bruce is so often called the prince of Gotham, she is considered an unofficial Queen of Gotham, especially by Diana’s mother Queen Hippolyta.

It helped to smooth things over with the other Queen when Bruce stopped fighting his feeling for Diana and gave in.

\-------- (end flashback) -------

It is about that time, that the communication system beeped.

Bruce who still had his head on his mother’s shoulder, knowing why he’s needed opened the channel. Shayera’s quiet voice could be heard. “Bruce I’m sorry to ask this but…”

Bruce let her off the hook. “I know, can you go to the wall that is shared by my room and unlock the door.” When he and Diana got together, before it was commonly known since his room is right next to hers, he put a door in so they could see each other without having to step out of the rooms.

He also has a small transport pad setup in his room, as an emergency exit.

He had planned to remove the door if the room was ever given to someone else. Something he didn’t think would happen for a long time.

Shayera told him she would before closing the channel.

Martha hearing every word just told him. “Go, Alfred and I well stay here until the kids get back.”

She watched Bruce walk up to the transport pad and punch his code in then disappear.

\------ (several minutes earlier) ------

Shayera sat at Diana’s bedside almost asleep. When she first heard then saw the woman muttering and moving erratically, she could see the beginnings of a bad nightmare.

She took the woman’s hand and brushed her hair off her face talking softly to her.

All the things she’s seen done by others.

She’s never been the comforting type.

She after several minutes reluctantly opened a channel to Bruce; she had been hoping to avoid this. Bruce is her friend and the pain he tries to hide is easily visible to everyone that knows him.

After speaking to him, she unlocks the door and waits.

It doesn’t take long before she hears a hum in the room next door and the door softly opens. Bruce, looking the same, steps in. He nods to Shayera then turns to see Diana still in the throes of a nightmare.

As he starts to head towards her, Shayera grabs his arm and softly asks. “Do you want me to go?”

Shaking his head, he says, “No, I’m just going to try and calm her down without waking her up, then you can take over.”

Bruce walks over to the side of the bed, gently sitting on the edge. He takes her hand and brushing her hair back he softly whispers to her that he’s there and despite her earlier request he calls her princess and even though she’s still mostly asleep she pulls him down to be in her arms.

Bruce doesn’t fight it and holds her close for a few minutes knowing that this is the best way for her to calm down. He continues to whisper what she needs to hear. Until she relaxes and her arms let go.

Bruce fights the urge to take her back into his arms and hold her close, as he gently moves away.

He moves stiffly not letting his emotions out until he’s alone. He nods to Shayera once more as he heads back to his old room and closes the door.

Shayera feels tears well up at the scene she just witnessed as she faintly heard the hum again.

She goes back to the chair and feeling like Diana should be good for the rest of the night. Gets as comfortable as she can to get some sleep herself.

\-------------------

Martha and Alfred sat in relative quiet save for the sounds the colony of bats on the ceiling outside of the netting that protects the main part of the cave. As well as the hum of the supercomputer in standby mode.

She spots the items Bruce had set on the table from Diana’s room, and asked Alfred to get the familiar looking picture frame.

She looked down and with a sad smile brushed her fingers on the picture reminiscing of much happier times.

They all looked so happy.

Suddenly a drop of water fell on the glass and she realized she had been crying.

Alfred silently handed her a handkerchief not saying a word, but when she looked up, she saw his eyes looked a suspiciously bright like there was a tear or two welling up in his eyes.

Not long after they both heard the familiar roar of the Batmobile and the Batpod.

The urban tank rolled to a stop and powered down as the motorcycle rode over to its spot and shut down.

A young woman flew in behind and then floated over to the platform that Martha and Alfred were on. She wore a modified Batgirl suit. The symbol a mix of both Batman and Wonder woman. Donna Troy took off the domino mask which is different than the others.

Dick Grayson AKA Nightwing currently wearing a modified version of the bat suit and Barbara Gordon AKA Batgirl and Oracle both exited the Batmobile. While Timothy Drake AKA Red Robin walked down the ramp from the Batpod to meet them.

Alfred and Martha looked over the four young costumed heroes looking for any signs of injuries.

“any one hurt?” Martha said, she still sometimes doesn’t like that her family has gotten so involved with fighting crime.

Dick smiled the most used to the scrutiny from them both. “No grandma we’re fine. It was a very quiet night.”

“thank goodness.” Martha said quietly.

“I suggest you all go change and I’ll prepare some food for you all while you write your reports.” Alfred suggested knowing that is what Bruce would do.

“Thanks Alfred I’m starving.” “You got it.” Both Tim and Donna said as they headed towards the respected changing rooms.

After women started using the cave Bruce added a second shower and changing area for women.

Not only does Barbara and Donna use it nearly every day, but Dinah and Diana have used it quite often. Karen has even used it a time or two if she needed to change while in the area.

It’s easier to change and clean up down there then track whatever dirt and mud or whatever else through the house to one of the guest room bathrooms.

All four were heading towards their respective locker rooms when Bruce teleported back from the tower.

Donna followed closely by Tim diverted towards Bruce. She had not seen the woman that looked like her sister. She was upstairs, they had talked about it and agreed she would stay back at first in case her world’s Donna was different or there was none.

Tim worried about his girlfriend and the woman who is a version of the woman he still considers his mom.

“How is she?” Donna asked not wanting to wait anymore.

“All things considered she’s fine. I just had to go help her calm down from a nightmare. I don’t know about her version of you yet. I left a letter explaining some of the things here, including you she will see it in the morning.”

“What’s she like?” Tim asked.

“She’s so much like our Diana… it’s hard, but she doesn’t know us. So, give her time and space.” Bruce asked, he was one of the ones that took their Diana’s death hard. “You two go get cleaned up and I want full reports, then rest. I have a feeling the next few days will be hard for us all.”

“I heard from my mother; she’s coming.” Donna said

“I know.” Bruce said

“How?” Donna asked surprised

“I knew she would be coming when I contacted her earlier today to let her know what has happened. Though given what I heard from this Diana I almost wish I hadn’t, yet.” Bruce said, thinking about to how this Diana had left things with her own people.

“What… why?” Donna asked even more confused

Bruce sighed; he didn’t want to explain the situation without this Diana to defend herself if need be. “She’s a little upset with her own people right now. I don’t want to say more yet.”

Tim and Donna realizing that’s all Bruce is going to say on the matter head to get cleaned up and changed.

Bruce turns to head back to the computer.

He pulls up the program he has monitoring the city as well as the watchtower’s systems, and so far, all is showing green.

“Did you take care of it?” Martha asked finally.

“Yes, she had a bad nightmare and I was able to calm her down without waking her up. Shayera is still with her.”

“If you’ll pardon me, I’m going to go make up a snack for our hungry heroes.” Alfred said with a slight bow. As he heads back upstairs.

Martha watches her son. He’s been able to put some of his pain away, lock it up so he can do the job.

Dick and Barbara both come out about the same time, both in civilian clothes. They each go sit at one of the terminals near the computer to write up the evening’s events.

Martha not above using all of her means at her disposal to get her son to do what she thinks he needs to do. Turns to him and asks him, “Please take me upstairs, Bruce.”

She knows he’d rather hide down here in his domain, but he needs to come up and get some sleep.

Knowing he can’t say no to her, he nods and starts to push her wheelchair towards the elevator.

She calls out over her shoulder to the rest of the people in the room. “I expect all four of you to be upstairs in a timely manner to eat before everyone gets some sleep.”

Dick, with a smile calls out, “yes, ma’am I’ll make sure.” He sneaks a glance over at his girlfriend who is writing her own report, but he can see the small smile on her face as well.

He loves his grandmother. There is no question of who the queen of the house is. Even Diana deferred to her in such matters.

Martha took Bruce’s hand as the elevator slowly made it’s way up to the house proper.

“It’ll be okay baby.” She said softly. Knowing he’s unlikely to believe it, but still trusting his mother.

Bruce smiles down at her, thinking exactly what she’s thinking.

He is pragmatic enough to know that she can’t make that happen, but still has faith in his mother to let a small part of himself believe it.

They exit to the kitchen seeing Alfred making food enough to feed several people.

“Mom would you like me to take you upstairs to go to bed?” Bruce asked.

“Not yet, I’ll be okay, besides I’m a bit peckish myself I might have a bite as well.” Martha said, she’s a little tired, but not enough to need to go to bed.

A short time later dick and Barbara joined them. Not too much longer after that Tim and Donna joined them. They spent about 45 minutes snacking and talking generally unwinding after the events of the day.

The next day is Friday but it’s summer so no school. However, Bruce has to work. They agree that Tim and Donna will help Alfred and the staff get the manor ready for the Queen’s visit on Saturday.

Dick and Tim have already planned to patrol Friday night, but Barbara is going to be in the clocktower as Oracle keeping an eye on a birds of prey mission for Dinah and her group.

Due to the Bruce and Dinah’s long history and how they worked so well together growing up, Bruce trusts her to handle her team.

They each usually do their own thing but is always ready to assist if need be.

Donna is on standby to help out or get well rested for her mother’s visit, plus she will be meeting a version of her sister.

Soon Barbara and Dick head out back to their apartment. And then Tim and Donna are sent to their rooms. Alfred heads to his biding everyone a good night.

Bruce takes his mother up to her room and helps her get into the bed. She makes him sit for a few minutes holding his hand to provide some comfort to her hurting son. Then she sends him to bed.

Bruce himself heads to bed and uses the mediation tricks hoping to minimize any nightmares. After a few more tears fall since he’s finally alone, he falls into slumber hoping that the nightmares will leave him alone tonight.

He’s almost successful.

Only waking up twice biting his tongue to keep from screaming out.

His sleep wasn’t very restful, and he will be feeling it the rest of the next day. During his meetings with Lucius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Douglas Fredericks is actually the character that John Nolan played in the Nolan movies. He is the board member that goes with Fox and "Maranda' in the thrid movie.
> 
> I wanted to use the name of someone familiar and he fit perfectly.
> 
> Next chapter... guess who's coming to dinner and 'my what big surprises you have'


End file.
